lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quarantined
" " is the 4th episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on March 18, 2013. This is the 24th episode overall. It features the first appearance of Owen. Plot While going on a mission to receive samples to bust criminals, Bree is exposed to some of the chemicals she is collecting when she isn't paying attention. Davenport, Adam, and Chase try to figure out what's wrong with her and how to undo it. Leo tries to make sure Bree doesn't reveal her bionics when she sneaks out to see her crush's art. At the art show, the side effects of the chemical Bree was exposed to manifest. Story The trio is sent on a mission to stop a company from dumping chemical waste in the ocean. Bree shows up late, not in her mission suit, saying she was hanging out with a new guy named Owen. Adam and Chase roll their eyes and Bree starts the work, going through the bins she must remove the toxins from. Her brothers walk away, and she receives a text from Owen, distracting her. Toxic gas leaks into the air, causing Bree to get contaminated. When Bree tries to leave her capsule the next morning, an alarm goes off and Leo finds that Bree's mission suit had never left the capsule on the mission night. Davenport concludes that Bree must be quarantined since she possibly was exposed to a toxic gas. He sends Adam and Chase on a mission to search for what Bree was exposed to. They use Davenport's latest invention, a gadget that makes a hologram of the room, making the user seem invisible. Adam and Chase have trouble finding the correct bin of toxic chemical, until Chase introduces a new power; Fingerprinting. He locates Bree's fingerprints on a bin and tells Davenport what she was exposed to. Davenport is terrified, saying it is life-threatening and causes connection from the brain to muscles to be cut off. However, Chase and Adam's invisifying gadget runs out of battery and a guard catches them. Leo and Bree talk about what she was exposed to. Adam and Chase are tied to a pole and Chase asks Adam (who was blinded when the gadget broke) if he can see yet and Adam makes a short joke, as usual. A man comes and asks how they knew about the project and they tell him that he just confirmed it. Davenport puts on a cyber mask to disguise himself as someone else, and tries to get Adam and Chase out but they don't recognize him. Adam slaps Davenport, causing him to transform back. The men attack, but the three of them manage to take down the thugs with relative ease. After the fight, the three quickly escape. Meanwhile, Leo is tasked with keeping Bree in her capsule, but he finds that she has already escaped to attend the art show Owen is participating in. He quickly goes to the school, to find that Bree's muscles have begun to go numb and she can barely move. He tries to drag Bree back home but she disagrees. She then crashes through Owens big painting of her. When Bree finally gets home, she has to quickly get the antidote before the effects of the chemical are permanent. The antidote works and they go upstairs to celebrate, but Bree's legs are still numb and she falls down, much to the group's amusement. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Ben Stillwell as Owen Guest Cast *Sean Whalen as Security Guard (Quarantined) Trivia *A stunt double was used for Bree in this episode. *It is revealed that Bree and Ethan broke up, because Bree now likes Owen. *This episode features a running gag which is that Adam keeps thinking Donald is a witch. *Bree doesn't care about Owen's art, however, she claims he's cute and is the reason why she likes hanging out with him. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:Quarantined Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Browen Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Mission Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Spring Episodes